


Special Delivery

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has an alternative method for supplying his clinic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'contraband' prompt in fan_flashworks, and the 'trade winds' prompt in genprompt_bingo.

Anders waited. The ship was in sight and would soon pull in against the side of the channel, where a rocky outcrop shielded Anders' makeshift dock from the Gallows. He always collected the packet himself; payment was in advance and he couldn't risk another taking a cut of the supply.  
  
"Delivery!" The man on the deck called, and expertly tossed an oilskin package to the shore.  
  
Anders picked it up and tucked it into his robes, quickly walking the steep pathway back to his clinic. In the privacy of his room, he unwrapped the oilskin and emptied each paper packet into its own earthenware pot. With these herbs he could fight infections, dull pain, and supplement the nutrition of Darktown's residents. In Ferelden such healing aids grew abundantly, but in Kirkwall they were limited to apothecaries' greenhouses. Even the Wounded Coast, when they ventured out, was largely barren. Few herbs could survive erosion and salt spray, and Anders could not afford the exorbitant taxes placed on goods landing at the docks.  
  
The herbs served another purpose too. His patients were happy to close their eyes to magic, if given an excuse. Miracle herbs were a convenient rationalisation for swift recoveries


End file.
